


Cold

by antisocialfreakazoid



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), cake hoodings - Fandom
Genre: Cake, Cake fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, cake hoodings, cuddly calum, human blanket Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialfreakazoid/pseuds/antisocialfreakazoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum hates being cold, Luke always keeps him warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Someone please write my summaries for me, cause this is just sad...  
> Anyway, Part 2 for In My Clothes is taking me forever to edit x.x  
> So I wrote some quick Cake fluff! ^.^

Calum hated the cold.

He hated when his bare feet hit cold floors in the mornings; hated when his nose turned a little red at the tip and was constantly running; hated when his fingers felt like stones and he could barely move them; really hated when goosebumps covered his whole body after a hot shower.

He was glad that he lived in Australia where it was always warm, even in the colder seasons. But now that he’s in a famous band; playing gigs every night and touring all over the world, he isn’t always home during the cold seasons.

But, there was one thing that Calum loved about the cold. 

It’s was his lovely personal blanket, Luke.

Luke knew about Calum’s hatred of being cold, therefore being the good boyfriend that he was, he always helped his smaller lover warm up. Every time the band was at a location where the weather was quite harsh or if it was a particularly chillier day than usual, Luke knew to be ready to cuddle whenever, and for as long as needed.

The boys were currently beginning the ROWYSO tour and were on a day off in Japan. Everyone was doing their own thing, exploring different parts and places of the city. The weather was pretty normal as well, a tad too cold for just a t-shirt, but perfect for a denim jacket.

As Michael and Ashton went on their own adventure, Luke and Calum stuck together. They had decided to go out to a few shops and then have a romantic, traditional dinner together for the free day they had. The date went fantastic, the food and atmosphere were amazing and the couple got to chill out before the upcoming promo they had planned.

The walk and drive to the city wasn’t too bad; the sun was out and there was no wind, or anything similar that would sent shivers down your skin and bones. But the walk back was a whole different story:  
While the boyfriends spent their day focused on shops, food and each other, they didn’t even notice the slight temperature drop and the south wind that had appeared.

Luke could barely feel the weather change, only the wind annoyed him for making his eyes water. But Calum? Oh he was annoyed, he was really annoyed. The second the boys left the restaurant, all Luke could hear from his lover were cusswords and complaints. 

“F-fuck! Why is it so freezing?” Calum yelled out while looking up at the sky, almost like he was asking God himself. “It’s really not that bad Cal.” Luke said.

Calum shot him a look and squinted his eyes at the blonde. “For you, maybe! You know that I can’t stand low temperatures.” Calum said, taking his hands out of his pockets to hug himself and rub his arms to gain some warmth. Luke looked down at his shivering little lover and felt his heart ache a little.

The blonde looked around him and Calum, checking if there were any fans around. He spotted none and looked back at his brunette. “C’mere” Luke said and smiled. He pulled a hand out of his jackets pocket and extended it towards Calum.

Calum looked at the blonde, then looked around them, smiled and ran to his boyfriends’ side. The shorter wrapped his arms around the blondes’ middle and buried his red and runny nose into the warm, pale neck. Luke lovingly smiled down at the brunette, protectively wrapping an arm around and pulling his lover close.

When they made it to the hotel, they sadly had to separate for the sake of the fans not finding out about the couple. A few girls spotted and came up to them, asking for pictures and autographs in their cute Japanese accents. The boyfriends took as many selfies as they could and signed lots of phones, CD’s, ect. and made their way into the building.

Luke was impressed with how well Calum hid his shakiness and grumpiness while they were outside. Though as soon as they entered their shared room, the façade of “though guy Calum” soon disappeared and he was the adorable, whinny, cuddly Calum that only Luke got to see. Sure, there were a whole bunch of “cuddly Calum” pictures and videos on the internet, but none of them showed how needy and puppy like the brunette was for Luke only.

“Lucas, come cuddle!” Calum yelled out, jumping onto their bed, shoes, jacket and pants flying in every direction. Luke chuckled at the idiot he loved with all of his being and began taking his own jacket and shoes off. “Alright, I gotta go to the bathroom first though.” Luke said while making his way there. 

Calum groaned into his pillow in annoyance. “Hurry up! I’m cold and I wanna cuddleee!” He whined into the pillow. A couple of seconds of Calum constant whines and Luke was finally out of the restroom. He quickly took his pants off and went under the cover, joining his now smiley boyfriend. 

“About time ya slow poke” Calum said as he wrapped himself around the blonde, like a koala. Luke just rolled his eyes and protectively put his arms around his lover. Calum cuddled into the blondes’ wide chest, kissed it and looked up at the ocean blues that were staring back at his chocolaty ones. “Am I too clingy?” the elder asked, voice nothing but a whisper. 

Luke’s brows furrowed and he shook his head ‘no’. “No, why would you think that?” The blonde asked. Calum shrugged, his fingers playing around with a few of Luke’s chest hairs. “I don’t know, I’m just always so whiny and I constantly want to cuddle. I’m scared that one day you’ll break up with me cause of that…” Calum’s eyes fell to his fingers, which were now drawing random shapes and lines on the blondes left peck.

“Cal, look at me.” Luke demanded softly. Calum obeyed and was met by blue eyes filled with love and adoration. “I love cuddling with you, it’s literally one of my most favorite things to do. I love having you in my arms and holding you; keeping you warm and protected. I don’t mind you getting needy and grumpy or always calling me to cuddle, because I adore being close to you.” Luke removed one of his arms from around Calum’s waist and moved it in-between them, taking the brunettes’ left hand into his own. “And don’t you ever worry or think about me breaking up with you, because that is definitely not going to happen. Unless you’re the one to do it. On the contrary of me leaving you, I hope and plan to one day put a ring, almost as gorgeous as you, on this beautiful finger.”  
Luke lifted Calum’s left hand up to his lips and kissed the ring finger. Calum stared up at his lover in awe, his heart racing cause of what he had just heard. “I can’t wait for that day Lucas” Calum finally spoke up with a smile, moving his hand from Luke’s to cup the bearded jaw. He pulled Luke’s face down slightly so their lips could meet in a tender, yet passionate kiss. 

They both pulled away with huge grins on their faces, their eyes never dropping contact. The kiss sealed Luke’s words; they both knew it and were perfectly fine with it. Both of the boys felt comfortable and reassured internally now, ready to love and support each other through anything and everything.

Calum broke the eye contact because of a yawn and a sudden feeling of sleepiness. “Go to sleep babe, you’re tired.” Luke said while moving his arm back around Calum’s waist. The brunette just nodded and snuggled into Luke’s broad chest. Before Calum had fully fallen asleep he quietly spoke up again.

“Thanks for always keeping me warm.”

Luke just smiled and kissed the top of Calum’s fluffy hair. They both drifted of not long after that, joining dreamland together.

Maybe being cold wasn’t so bad after all. Especially now, when Calum was reassured that his own personal blanket will stay by him forever, warming him or just hiding him away whenever he needs it.


End file.
